Sheldon and Amy are expecting their first child
by Twinklesabri
Summary: Shamy are about to be parents, for the first time. They have to wait until the doctor before telling their friends. And to wait until thanksgiving to tell Sheldon's family.. Be prepared for some Shamy awesomeness!


**Hello everyone! Today I wanted to write something about Amy announcing her pregnancy to Sheldon and later to friends, family.. Shamy fluff.. be prepared. I don't own these characters ;)**

Amy was sitting in the darkness of her room. She watched Sheldon peacefully asleep next to her. She was woken up by morning sickness, it was the third time this week. She didn't want to rush into conclusion of a pregnancy, but she couldn't deny the evidences. She was nauseated, her breasts were larger than usual and she was always tired. They have been married for 6 months, and both agreed to stop using contraception. She decided that she would buy a pregnancy test on her way to work, in a few hours. She shifted back under the covers and snuggled with her warm husband.

The next morning she got up and got ready for work. She was about to walk through the living room when she felt the delicious smell of bacon. Sheldon was used to to his new married status and enjoyed cooking breakfast for his wife, even if it wasn't every morning. She greeted him with a kiss, and began to eat, hungrily.

"Uh oh, I've never seen you so famished before!" Sheldon said jokingly.

"I don't know I'm always hungry lately." She replied, her mouth full.

A few seconds after, she felt the urge to run to the bathroom again. She looked at her husband with desperate eyes.

"Sheldon, don't take this personally, promise me?"

"Ok…but..what?"

He saw her rush to the bathroom and heard her throw up, like after a wild girls night.

He followed her and grabbed her glasses and put them on the shelf, then he took her hair, as she kept throwing up. He took a clean washcloth and sinked it in cold water, then he gently rubbed her face with it as she let out a small sigh.

"Thank you Sheldon."

"No need to thank me, I will do this every time you need me to."

He helped her get up from the floor and they went back to the living room. He was obviously recognizing symptoms of pregnancy, but he didn't want to rush things.

"What about we both take our day off and we go to the doctor? Or you can wait for me here as I go buy you a pregnancy test?"

"Oh you thought about that too?"

"Don't you think I have noticed how large are these two lately? Not that I complain." He said with a wink, pointing at her breasts, who looked like about to escape from her blouse.

She laughed and unbuttoned her blouse a little.

"It looks like they are going to explode! I wouldn't mind if you go grab a test. I will email work to warn them about our day off."

"No problem, I'll be back soon." He said, before kissing her forehead and rushing down the stairs. Hopefully, the pharmacy down the street was already open. He purchased three tests, just in case. He also bought fresh fruits and a little bouquet of daisies.

He headed back to apartment 4A, and found Amy waiting for him with a cup of tea in her hands. She seemed nervous, but softened as soon as she saw him back at their apartment.

He was holding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding from me?" She said, slowly approaching him.

"Just in case we need to celebrate." He said before showing her the bouquet.

She smiled widely, but it faded away as soon as it came. She grabbed the flowers and hold them against her chest.

"I don't want to disappoint you Sheldon.. it's maybe just nausea."

"We will find out soon." He said as he gave her the tests. Before she went to the bathroom, he pulled her into a tight hug. The kind of hugs where he puts his chin on top of her head and inhales her hair. "I love you" he whispered in her ear, and she pulled away only to stare at him with watery eyes.

"I am so lucky to have you." She said as she tip toed to kiss him.

"I'll be right back." And then she went to the bathroom.

Sheldon couldn't help but follow her after she closed the door. He paced around, and after a few minutes of silence he couldn't help but knock.

Knock,Knock,Knock, "Amy?"

"Come in."

She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding the first test on her hand.

"Moment of truth." She told him as she pat the edge of the bathtub to indicate him where to sit. They waited a few more seconds before the white stick indicated "Pregnant, 2-3 weeks." She let out a gasp and Sheldon rose up immediately and started jumping around.

She cried as she saw him so happy, she never expected him to be so thrilled to become a father.

"We are having a baby!" He told her, cupping her face in his large hands and putting trail of kisses everywhere.

They kept laughing and hugging in the bathroom before realizing that they are, truly, going to be parents.

"Do we need to take an appointment with the doctor?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I need to do a blood test so we can be truly fixed on the pregnancy."

They headed back to the living room and Sheldon immediately started to take care of his pregnant wife.

"Listen to me little lady. You need to rest now, no more running around. Work can wait. I want you and the baby to be in excellent health okay?"

"Don't worry Sheldon, I'm not overwhelmed by my belly yet!" She said, rubbing her hand on her flat stomach. He lifted her shirt to reveal her pale skin and lid her on the couch. He put his hands on her stomach and he started to talk, as close as possible to her stomach.

"Listen to me baby, it's your daddy. Mommy will carry you and protect you for a little less than nine month, and you will have to be gentle with her. Don't make her throw up the delicious meals I cook for her and don't kick her on her sleep. If you stay quiet and gentle with mommy I will buy all the comic books you want." Amy couldn't help but tear up a little, she sat back and leaned to kiss Sheldon.

"I love you Dr. Daddy-to-be-Cooper"

"I love you Dr. Mommy-to-be-vixen-Fowler-Cooper." He said between kisses.

They spent the entire afternoon in the apartment, discussing their future, before they napped together, Sheldon's large hand on her belly.

They both agreed to wait for the doctor's appointment to announce their pregnancy to their friends and family. They planned on telling their friends on girls night/ halo night the night of the appointment and to tell Sheldon's family directly when they will fly to Texas for Thanksgiving.

A few weeks went by and the morning sickness was finally fading away. It was a little too soon for her baby bump to be obvious, even if she had gained a few pounds lately.

It was finally the big day, and they took their morning off and made their way to the doctor's office. She did a few tests and after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor walked back with a wide smile on his face.

"Congratulations Dr and Dr Cooper, you are expecting a baby. You are at 4 weeks, but the fetus is growing very well."

Sheldon didn't wait for the doctor to walk away and immediately pulled his wife into a tight hug, exactly like two weeks ago. They walked back to her car, hand in hand. They agreed on telling their friends tonight. Amy would tell the girls first and Sheldon will tell the boys just after. They planned a vintage game night in their apartment and greeted them. They split up, living the boys play as the girls went to Penny's and Leonard's apartment, across the hall.

Amy couldn't wait any longer and as soon as they started talking, she spilled the beans.

"Girls, I have something to tell you."

"We are listening…" Bernadette and Penny put their wine glasses back on the table and looked at their friend.

"I..Sheldon and I.. are pregnant." She said, with a big smile.

Bernadette and Penny stared at each other in disbelief, silent for a few seconds before screaming simultaneously like teenagers at a One Direction concert.

They immediately rushed to hug Amy who teared up a little.

Across the hall, Sheldon was nervous. He didn't know how to tell his friends that he was expecting a child with Amy, but the screams coming from Penny's apartment made it clear that it was the right moment.

All the guys jumped from their seats after hearing the girls screaming, so Sheldon started talking.

"Well, I guess I can't hide it anymore."

The boys all turned to look at him strangely.

"Gentlemen, I am happy to inform you that Amy and I are expecting our first child."

They all screamed at the same time like a football team who had just won a game. They trapped Sheldon into a hug and congratulated him. Just as they were pulling away the girls joined in and they all gathered around Sheldon and Amy, cheering and clapping.

"The family is growing!" Penny said, wiping a happy tear from her cheek. Amy, who was getting pretty emotional lately because of the hormones couldn't help but tear up once again, grateful to have such amazing friends in her life.

A few weeks later, Sheldon and Amy had announced their pregnancy to her parents, who were obviously thrilled to be grand parents for the first time. It was now time to inform Sheldon's family. Hopefully, they had already planned a trip before the pregnancy, so they just needed to wait one more day before flying back to his home state.

The couple was standing in front of the large mirror on Sheldon's bedroom. He was behind Amy, who was examining her little baby bump, slowly showing up. He slowly put his large hands on her belly and leaned to kiss her temple.

"I can't wear my skirts and all my blouses are too tight, how am I going to be able to hide it from your family at the airport? We both agreed to wait until thanksgiving dinner to tell them, right?"

"Hmm. It's too late to go shopping, we are living tomorrow morning. Do you have leggings or yoga pants?" Sheldon asked.

"I guess I have a pair of yoga pants somewhere, they will be so comfortable for the plane, what a great idea Sheldon!" She said happily.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, it will be long enough to cover your bump, plus you look absolutely sexy when you wear my clothes" he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively, which made her giggle before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The morning after, Leonard dropped them at the airport and Sheldon carried both their suitcases, as he refuses to let Amy hold anything heavy.

He was being the perfect husband and father to be, and Amy felt really happy to be his wife. She may have waited a long time, but all her efforts and her patience over the years were absolutely worth it.

They landed in Texas a few hours later. Amy was wearing a light blue shirt that Sheldon gave her, a pair of grey yoga pants and she was wearing her hair in loose pigtails. Sheldon kept telling her that she was sexy, which made her comfortable as she was not used to not wearing her skirts and cardigans.

They were greeted by his family at the airport and Mary Cooper didn't fail to notice Amy glowing, she recognized the look on her face as a happy mother to be, but she kept it for herself. She knew that sooner or later Sheldon would tell her, so she didn't want to ruin his plans. Amy was questioned on her unusual clothing but she found the excuse of splitting juice on her clothes on the plane so she had to borrow Sheldon's shirt. She was relieved to see that everyone believed her.

The next day was thanksgiving, and Sheldon and Amy were alone in his old bedroom. They came out with a plan, they would tell everyone just before dinner, and just after church. She was wearing another one of his shirts, this one was light grey and her hair was in high pony tail. She pulled up the sleeves and headed to the kitchen to help with the food. She kept stealing marshmallows, which made Meemaw laugh, and she thought that nobody could be a better match for her Moonpie than Amy.

The Cooper family headed to church, before returning to the house for the annual Thanksgiving dinner. Amy was very nervous as she waited for Sheldon to begin talking. They all sat around the table, and Mary Cooper examined her son carefully, whispering in his wife's ear before he asked for silence.

Sheldon stood up and pulled Amy with him. Everybody was watching, everyone hopefully waiting for the same thing to be announced.

"We are pregnant!" The couple said happily. They were greeted by everyone cheering and clapping.

"I knew it !" Missy said with a proud smile!

"How could you know smarty pants? We hide it very well!" Sheldon said to his sister.

"Yes Shelly, but Amy's glowing face can't lie." She said, before pulling her brother into a tight hug that he awkwardly returned.

"I am going to spoil this child so bad, I can't wait to be his favorite aunt!" She said to Amy before pulling her into a warm hug, which she returned more affectionately than her husband.

"Show them" Sheldon said to Amy. She understood and immediately pulled her shirt a little to show her little baby bump under her undershirt. Everyone let out a "awww" and cheered some more. And that's how the Coopers celebrated their Shelly Bean turning into a father to be.

 **I hope you liked it, I wish we will see Amy pregnant one day on the show, and I am sure Sheldon will be the perfect daddy :)**


End file.
